narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Taka
|image name=TakaHebi.png |english=Taka |unnamed team=No |kanji=鷹 |romaji=Taka |literal=Hawk |other= |affiliations=Akatsuki |leaders=Sasuke Uchiha |manga debut=352 |anime debut=118 |shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Taka, originally Hebi, was a team created by Sasuke Uchiha with the original goal of helping him locate Itachi, and prevent anyone from interrupting his battle. Background After betraying Orochimaru, Sasuke travelled to various Otogakure bases to recruit his three team-mates, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. After witnessing Itachi's death, and learning Konoha's role in the Uchiha clan massacre from Tobi, Sasuke renamed the team "Taka" with the new goal to crush Konoha. Although their team was originally one of necessity, they all came to respect each other as team-mates and even risked their lives to protect one another as time went on, reminding Sasuke of Team 7. However, as Sasuke became more corrupt and focused in his revenge against Konoha, he abandoned Jūgo and Suigetsu in the Land of Iron to pursue Danzō, and, when Karin became a burden to him, he critically wounded her, and also tried to kill her to avoid any trouble with her — but she was saved by Sakura and Kakashi, and taken her away back to Konoha. Currently, while Karin states that she has finished with Sasuke and tries to escape from the Konoha prison, Jūgo and Suigetsu, not knowing what Sasuke did and tried to do to Karin, reunited with Sasuke. Motives Sasuke was initially driven by the desire to avenge his clan by killing his brother, and after learning the truth about his brother, avenging him by destroying Konohagakure. Suigetsu, Karin and Jūgo are not exactly fond of one another nor do they really enjoy each other's company. Each of them indicates having their own motive for joining the team upon its formation:Naruto chapter 352 * Suigetsu: Initially joined Taka in order to encounter Kisame Hoshigaki and take Samehada. His complete goal was revealed to be taking possession of all the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's swords and reforming the organisation. * Karin: Originally claimed to just be going in the same direction, although it was actually her infatuation with Sasuke. * Jūgo: Considers Sasuke to be the only successor to Kimimaro, who was the only other person capable of calming his murderous impulse. Name The name "Hawk" likely derives from the Japanese proverb . It normally means that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents. However, here it gains an extra meaning, since Tobi (whose name can be translated to ) was responsible for the reformation of Hebi into Taka. Missions ;Capture the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki * Rank: S-rank * Status: Failure Upon joining forces with Akatsuki, Taka was assigned to capture the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki. After confronting and seemingly defeating Killer B, Taka took him and gave to Tobi, but during the extraction ritual, it was revealed that Killer B faked his capture. Trivia * Three of the group members' eye colour matches with their hair colour: Sasuke Uchiha (black), Karin (red) and Jūgo (orange). ** And the fourth member, Suigetsu Hōzuki, while not having eyes that match his hair, has an eye colour that matches the shirt he commonly wears (purple). * All of the members of Taka, when recruited by Sasuke, had an additional side story that only appeared in the anime. Through these, their abilities were shown earlier than in the manga. ** Suigetsu had to retrieve his sword from Tenzen Daikoku. His Hydrification Technique was shown. ** Karin had a flashback of her helping Sasuke retrieve a group of escaped prisoners. Her Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique was shown. ** Jūgo had a flashback of being recruited by Kimimaro to join Orochimaru. His Sage Transformation ability was briefly shown. References he:צוות נץ